You must love me
by thayCVB
Summary: En esta historia, los sentimientos humanos son personificados y relatan la tragedia que vivio Sorrento de Sirena a manos de un amor no correspondido... O correspondido con la peor de las miserias. Pareja: KanonXSorrento


¡Bueno, aquí va mi contribución al ficsoton! Siendo la que lo propuso tenía al menos que participar ¿No? xDDD. Las advertencias de rigor, como siempre.

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia es relatada nada mas y nada menos que por los sentimientos humanos PERSONIFICADOS, si señor, como si se trataran de entes reales que todo lo presencian, mas eso no quiere decir que hayan otras parejas implícitas además de KanonXSorrento. Nada que ver ¿Ok?**

**3- Traté de ser lo mas concisa y lógica al momento de hacer el árbol genealógico de estos "Sentimientos" narradores, así que ténganme paciencia si detectan que he metido la pata en algo xDDDD.**

**4- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**5- Críticas... Críticas. Como dije anteriormente, hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable.**

¡Disfruten!

Atentamente,

**Selene18 "The Spicy" Darkside & Zuster**

* * *

**You must love me**

_Yo soy el Silencio. Estoy en todos lados, y acompaño a todos los seres vivos. Hay quien dice que soy el supremo guardián de la vida de los seres humanos. Y eso es verdad._

_Somos una familia enorme, y nuestro árbol genealógico es muy complejo: yo soy el más antiguo, junto con Tiempo, quien es mi hermano. Él tuvo tres hijos al casarse con Casualidad: Presente, Pasado y Futuro. Ellos tres mueven los hilos de todos los eventos que ocurren en el mundo, desde su creación hasta nuestros días._

_Además estaban Vida y Muerte, quienes eran hermanas de Casualidad. Destino, otro de mis hermanos, se casó tanto con Vida como con Muerte. Los hijos por parte de la primera eran Bondad, Felicidad, y Lujuria. Ellos simbolizaban lo más hermoso de la raza humana, y manejaban los acontecimientos felices que marcaban historia; pero por parte de la segunda eran Maldad, Depravación y Tristeza quienes hilaban las tragedias que componen la historia._

_Felicidad, a su vez, tuvo dos hijos, quienes eran Amor y Devoción; Lujuria tuvo dos, que eran Placer y Deseo; Bondad tuvo a Honestidad, Generosidad y Valentía._

_Maldad, media hermana de Felicidad, tuvo a Egoísmo, Traición, Deshonestidad, Cobardía y Avaricia. Depravación -quien corrompía los dictámenes de Lujuria- tuvo a Promiscuidad e Infidelidad. Finalmente estaba Tristeza, quien tuvo a Dolor, Apatía y Sufrimiento._

_Todos ellos estaban íntimamente relacionados con los eventos que Presente, Pasado y Futuro manejaban bajo el mando de mi hermano Tiempo._

_Un día, estaba conversando con uno de mis sobrinos, Pasado, y el me relató una historia de un evento en particular que le dejó pensativo. Ahora a mi me toca relatarlo, y para ello, también decidí traer a quienes han participado directamente en el. Ellos son Amor, Dolor y Tristeza._

–Todo comenzó en el reino de aquella deidad suprema conocida por nosotros como Poseidón, hijo de Cronos, y hermano del todopoderoso Zeus. Dentro de su reinado había siete pilares, cada uno custodiado por un marina, un leal soldado a sus servicios, escogido cuidadosamente.

En uno de esos pilares, el del Atlántico Sur, vive uno de los marinas más hermosos y tiernos de todo su reinado. Fresas son las que adornaban sus ojos, y la lavanda del atardecer es el que tiñe su hermoso cabello. La dulzura, con su pincel, trazó los rasgos que definían la hermosura del marina, y el don de la música en sus manos finas estaba…

Desde el primer momento en que Poseidón -la deidad suprema- afloró, este pilar ha sido lleno de paz, serenidad y dulzura. La música, a pesar de que era usada como arma, no lo era fuera de batalla, sino todo lo contrario: era el corazón, el espíritu de este pilar. Sin embargo, noto con desolación que sólo yo soy el que ocupa este lugar…

Ví como ocurrió lo que ocurrió; pude oír el llanto desconsolado del morador de este pilar en especial, pero… ¿por qué lloraría alguien tan dulce como el? Bueno, la razón: su compañero del pilar vecino: Kanon de Dragón Marino.

Este hombre era la antítesis de Sorrento; estaba guiado por Maldad, media hermana de Bondad, y quien le incitaba a prodigar sufrimiento a todos esos seres sensibles que existen en este universo.

El pequeño Sorrento, ingenuo, se acercó a este instrumento de Maldad. Le ofreció su candor, y Kanon, al no estar bajo la guía de Bondad, le correspondió con crueldad…

_Suspiré, y le di paso a mi sobrina Tristeza, quien venía ahondada en el corazón de Sorrento. Con su voz monótona habló._

–Día tras día, lo veía llorar. Estuve consolándolo, pero como sólo sé provocar lágrimas, eso fue todo lo que obtuve al hacerlo…

Pude ver como intentaba acercársele a aquel hombre. Pude ver en el tierno corazón que de alguna manera, este chico amaba a este hombre. Lo sé, por que conozco a Amor, quien es hijo de Felicidad, mi media hermana. Los dos anidamos en los corazones humanos, a veces juntos, a veces separados. Aunque yo siempre he de venir cuando Amor debe irse a entibiar otros corazones. Entonces Silencio y yo somos los que quedamos dentro.

Aún así, ni con la influencia de Amor este hombre cambió, sino que pareció ponerse mas y mas cruel.

– ¿Por qué haces esto?– Preguntaba Sorrento, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Kanon ni le miraba. Solo se reía.

–Patético eres, niñato. Entiende que yo JAMAS amaría a alguien como tú.

–Yo aparecí cuando Kanon pronunció aquellas terribles palabras, llenando el corazón del pequeño. Estuve con Amor así durante días. La música ahora yo la tocaba, yo la teñía: no había paz, ni dulzura. Sólo estaba yo…

_Ahora fue el turno de Amor, hijo de Felicidad, el sentimiento que entibió el corazón de Sorrento, aún en esos días oscuros._

–Estuve a su lado todo el tiempo, fui testigo de todos y cada uno de los desdenes que ese hombre cruel le hacía. Fui yo quien le dio fuerzas para seguir, y en ningún momento le dije que se rindiera. Y no lo hizo, pero…

_Amor hizo una pausa en su relato. Luego prosiguió._

–… Llegó aquel fatídico día en el cual Kanon culminaba una línea de tormentos en el corazón del joven marina. Aún así, pude acompañarlo durante esos momentos desesperados, donde el Dragón cruel de los Mares ataba sus manos a un respaldo de la cama y abusaba de el, atrayendo así a Depravación, quien empañó todo, llamando a su vez a Dolor. Si, a los dos los conozco bien. Dolor es hijo de Tristeza, y Depravación hermana de Maldad, hija de Muerte.

Decidí no abandonar a Sorrento en esos terribles instantes. Pero fue tan fuerte el tormento y la humillación, que mi media hermana, Tristeza, tuvo que regresar.

–Nunca te amé, Sorrento de Sirena. Sólo eres mi juguete, recuérdalo bien.

Nunca olvidaré esas horribles palabras salidas de los labios de Kanon. Esas palabras obligaron a Tristeza y a su hijo Dolor quedarse, impidiendo mi permanencia. Mientras este cruel marina abusaba de él y rasgaba en dos su virginidad, guiado tanto por Maldad como por Depravación, yo podía oír los fragmentos de su corazón caer al suelo, hechos pedazos. Yo no pude hacer nada, tuve que abandonar su espíritu, dejándolo en manos de Tristeza.

Desde ese día, Sorrento nunca más fue el mismo. Tristeza fue la encargada de estar a su lado, a modo de única y singular compañía. Ella bañó en lágrimas sus ojos, y llamó a nuestro tío, Silencio, para que juntos llenasen el lugar. Por último, se les unió Dolor…

_Amor se dirigió a mí, fijando sus ojos brillantes._

–Según me has dicho, tío Silencio, no recuerdo haber visto sonrisa alguna en labios de aquel joven marina; sólo veía las fresas marchitas en sus ojos, y el gris que adornaba su cabello. Además, lo escuchaba todo el tiempo lamentarse, desesperanzado, y no pude soportar verle así. Era alguien que merecía que mi madre, Felicidad, le acogiera…

_Entonces, yo respondí_

–Así es, mi querido sobrino. Nunca mas le ví sonreír, puesto que yo era el único al cual este joven hablaba ¿en que momento lo habrá hecho? Eso no lo sé, y ahora, a mi me tocará relatar lo peor…

Al parecer, Sorrento no soportaba a mi sobrina Tristeza ni a Dolor, mi sobrino. Así lo demostraba su llanto desesperado, y sus eternas noches en vela, donde no conciliaba el sueño. Veíamos sus ojos ahora hinchados, y su cara pálida y delgada, por pasar días sin comer.

Así fue por dos semanas, hasta que le ví una noche tomarse un frasco de unas extrañas pastillas, pero no eran ni una ni dos. Era un frasco entero de una sola vez. Al mismo tiempo, le oí decir:

–Se ha ido, y yo me iré de aquí. A un lugar mejor…

Tras haber sentenciado aquello, le ví acostarse. Yo me coloqué a su lado, junto a Tristeza y Dolor. Llamamos a mi sobrino Amor, ya que estábamos por presenciar los últimos momentos de este marina, y no deseábamos que estuviese ausente, sino mas cerca que nunca.

Miré sus ojos caídos, su boca hacia abajo. Le oímos suspirar unas dos, tres veces. Y finalmente llegó Muerte, con su infinito halo de negrura, dispuesta a liberar a esta alma del sufrimiento que le causaba la estadía de Dolor. Vimos como pasaba sus oscuras manos por el rostro pálido del joven y cargar su espíritu en brazos. Nosotros, que estábamos atónitos, preguntamos.

– ¿Y a donde lo llevarás?–

–Al cielo. Es ahí donde merece estar. Allí, mi amiga Felicidad se encargará de darle lo que aquí en este mundo le fue negado.

Nosotros asentimos. Muerte era tan vieja como yo, aún así todos respetábamos sus decisiones, las cuales eran sabias y bien ponderadas. Ninguno tenía derecho a cuestionarla…

_Fue en ese entonces cuando Felicidad llegó, radiante y hermosa. Todos preguntamos al unísono._

– ¿Y como esta el joven?

_Felicidad no contestó. Solo abrió sus luminosos brazos y reveló el alma del joven, acurrucada en ellos._

– ¿Esto responde a su pregunta?

_Asentimos. Luego Amor preguntó a su madre._

– ¿Y que ha sido del hombre que lo llevó a esto?

_Felicidad alzó un dedo y dictaminó:_

–Mi padre, Destino, lo ha sentenciado a que Dolor lo hiciera prisionero eterno del sufrimiento. Jamás osará ver mi rostro, ni ahora que vive, ni en el momento que tenga que partir de la tierra de los vivos.

–Mi padre así lo ha designado,– _Dijo Felicidad_ –si haces mal, Dolor te castigará. Si haces bien, yo te he de sonreír por siempre, y para siempre.

**Fin.**


End file.
